


Uncle Knows Better

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Humiliation, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: There were only two things why Peter would text him; the first was family emergency - but Derek was pretty sure in that case others would have tried to reach him too - and the second was…He opened the first message.'Your boyfriend is hard at work' it said, with a picture attached.It was Stiles. On his knees, his face close enough to the camera that it was a little blurry. His eyes were red-rimmed, pupils blown wide with pleasure. His lips were red and swollen as they wrapped around Peter’s fat cock.





	Uncle Knows Better

**Author's Note:**

> And this was one of the winners of my prompt purge! I hope you like it!
> 
> Previous works in this series are:  
> 1\. http://archiveofourown.org/works/3793636/chapters/9954368  
> 2\. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6667510
> 
> The prompt was: Hellooo I just read Uncle Knows Best and it was super hot and sexy. Would you consider extending the series again with longer ones? I mean, I know you you’ve just done it but I’d love to read moooore. Thank you, you are awesome!
> 
> As always, all my thanks to the lovely and amazing Emma! <3

Derek was at work when he got the first text. He couldn’t check his phone right away, working on an old, orange Camaro for a couple of kids on a roadtrip, but he felt it buzzing in his backpocket. He almost forgot about it, until an hour later when he was on break and his phone buzzed again.

He washed his hands, and took it out.

The texts were from Peter.

He could feel his blood speed up in his veins, his skin flushing. He was alone, thankfully, nobody there to see the effect his uncle’s name on the screen had on him.

There were only two things why Peter would text him; the first was family emergency - but Derek was pretty sure in that case others would have tried to reach him too - and the second was… 

He opened the first message.

**_Your boyfriend is hard at work_ ** it said, with a picture attached.

It was Stiles. On his knees, his face close enough to the camera that it was a little blurry. His eyes were red-rimmed, pupils blown wide with pleasure. His lips were red and swollen as they wrapped around Peter’s fat cock.

Derek had to close his eyes for a second, had to catch his breath, had to wait for his heart to slow down. Fuck. His cock was already hard. He hated it. He hated… hated this thing they were tangled in, and hated Peter most of all.

He wanted to hate him, at least.

His hand shook a bit as he tapped the last message. It was another picture of Stiles, almost innocent looking, at first glance, like Derek could have taken it; Stiles on his belly, naked on a bed, sleeping between rumpled sheets.

But on second look, he could see that it wasn’t their bed, that the bruises littering Stiles’ body weren’t in the shape of his fingertips, that the come glistering between his ass-cheeks wasn’t Derek’s either.

**_He looks good in my bed_ ** was what Peter wrote.

Derek breathed out his nose. Slowly.

He was trying to remember that he couldn’t lose it here. He couldn’t just… leave everything and go to Peter’s place.

He wasn’t even sure Peter would even let him in.

His phone rang, startling him enough that he almost dropped it.

It was his uncle. For a second Derek felt himself shiver, feeling like… like Peter was watching him, the timing was too perfect.

Then he realized that it was his lunch break. Which Peter knew about.

He picked it up, licking his lips before opening his mouth, but Peter was faster.

“Derek,” he said, and he could hear the smirk in his voice. “Did you get my messages?”

“Yes,” he said, his mouth dry. 

Peter clucked his tongue on the other end of the line.

“Well, shouldn’t you say something? I’ve been all considerate, updating you on how he was doing,” he said, then added belatedly, obviously having fun. “So you wouldn’t worry.”

Derek closed his eyes. He… he wanted to touch himself. Even just to adjusts his cock in his coveralls. He didn’t dare.

“Thanks,” he bit out finally.

Peter chuckled.

“You are very welcome. You know, I’ve been planning on just kicking him out, and sending him back with his hole still dripping, but… Since it looks like you’re starting to learn your place, I will let you come over.”

Derek felt dizzy. 

“Thanks,” he said again, like a broken, horny record.

His uncle huffed out a breath. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” There was a pause. “Oh, and Derek?”

“What?”

“Bring some lube,” Peter told him. “I’ve wasted a whole bottle on this little bitch since he’s been back.”

He disconnected before Derek could tell him to fuck off.

***

Derek reined himself in and worked - his hands a bit shaky, his heartbeat a bit too fast - until his shift was over. He showered quickly and got into his car, stopping by the store to pick up a bottle of lube, despite telling himself that he wouldn't. 

His palms were sweaty as he knocked on Peter’s door. 

“Come in!” he heard mutely from somewhere deep in the apartment. He didn’t know which part made his belly squirm more: that Peter expected him with enough certainty that he didn't even ask who it was, or that his uncle was apparently too busy to come to the door. 

Peter’s place wasn’t like theirs at all. Derek’s apartment - that they shared now that Stiles was home to work on his thesis - was full of used books and knick-knacks he collected over the years with Stiles’ unique, charming mess added to it.

Peter’s apartment was all elegant, streamlined perfection, screaming ‘expensive' at anyone stepping in. It wasn’t as dazzling to Derek, having been over a few times, but seeing Stiles’ clothes strewn on the living room floor - worn and rumpled - made his breath catch.

“Bedroom,” Peter said from deeper inside, not like Derek didn't already guess where he was. 

He stopped in the doorway, throat working mutely as he watched Stiles ride Peter - reverse cowboy style. 

Stiles didn’t notice him. His eyes were closed, head thrown back, his muscles trembling as he lifted his body and then let himself drop back again and again. Every time Peter’s cock pushed deep into him he moaned, his fingers twitching where they were braced on Peter’s hips.

Derek swallowed dryly, wondering how far gone Stiles must be if he didn’t even notice him knocking or Peter calling him inside. Pretty far, probably.

Peter did notice him, of course. His mouth stretched into a lewd smile. He looked like the picture of nonchalance, just lying there with his hands behind his head, letting Stiles do all the work.

He let Derek watch for a few, painful seconds, twitching his hips up to punch a needy sound out of Stiles.

Derek didn’t know what was wrong with him. That was… that was his boyfriend. The man he  _ loved _ . And that was his uncle. The whole thing was humiliating and degrading and… and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Well, won’t you even say  _ hi _ , Derek,” Peter said finally. Stiles jerked on him, his face flushing, his mouth parting, eyes wide in shock. His movements faltered, and Peter slapped his ass hard in retribution.

“Hey! Keep going, I didn’t say you could stop,” Peter growled. Stiles did, surging back to motion, his eyes stuck on Derek. They were too glazed over with pleasure to be apologetic. “That’s right. You should be grateful I’m giving you a nice fuck, God knows your useless boyfriend can’t.”

Derek opened his mouth and then closed it, his hands balled into fists. He didn’t even know what he wanted to do.

“Isn’t that right, Derek? Or do you feel like you can satisfied your little sweetheart?” Peter asked with a snort.

He hesitated, thinking about making love to Stiles. It was… it was never like this. They were soft and tender and slow and…

He shook his head slowly, but it wasn’t enough for Peter.

“Come on, say it. Actually... tell him how sorry you are.”

Derek licked his lips, his cock straining against his jeans.

“I… I’m sorry for…” he didn’t know what to say.

Peter was all too happy to help.

“Hm… let’s see… for having a tiny cock? For being a wet rag in the bedroom? Improvise.”

Derek closed his eyes, shivering.

“I’m sorry for… for having a small, useless cock and… and for not knowing how to use it,” he muttered finally, face flaming, more turned on than he thought possible.

Stiles made a hot little sound in the back of his throat.

Peter smiled.

“That’s right. I like how you’re starting to learn your place,” he said. He sat up, pushing Stiles forward, off himself until the boy was on his hands and knees, getting behind him and jabbing his cock back into him.

Stiles’ hands clawed at the sheets, his cock hard and leaking between his thighs.

Peter raised an eyebrow at Derek, even as he gripped Stiles’ hips and started pounding into him.

“What are you waiting for? Climb under him. I want you to watch closely… Maybe you will learn something.”

It was like waking from a dream. Derek got undressed, for once uncaring about leaving his clothes around. 

“H-how do you…” Even just asking the permission of his uncle about how he wanted Derek was humiliating and made him burn with shame. But it also felt…  _ right  _ somehow.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“For god’s sake…  _ under  _ him with your head right here,” he said, pushing his hips forward hard enough to make Stiles whine like a cat in heat. 

Stiles’ eyes were closed again, his face wet with tears, but Derek could see from his expression that they were the result of overwhelming pleasure more than anything.

This close, with his head right under where his uncle’s cock was fucking into his boyfriend he could smell them too. He already knew this wasn’t the first round of sex they had to day, but the scent of come and sweat was still dizzying, making his own cock jerk.

Stiles moaned and dived down to take Derek into his mouth, but Peter caught him before his lips could make contact, jerking his head up by the hair.

Derek whined in frustration.

“Oh, no you don’t. You ungrateful little bitch,” Peter sneered. “I’ve been all gracious and giving you my full attention, the least you can do is do the same.”

“Ah… I’m… I’m sorry,” Stiles said, voice breathy, his head forced back at a painful angle. A drop of his precome landed on Derek’s chest.

“You better be. I know you’re an insatiable little whore, but try to be happy with only one cock inside you for a bit more.”

Derek could barely hear him, too caught up in watching his uncle’s thick cock moving furiously in-and-out of his boyfriend’s hole, making sloppy, slurping sounds. Peter’s balls were hanging right above him, full and heavy, and from how tight Stiles’ sack was, he could see that he was already close to coming.

“Derek, be a doll and keep him open for me… I want to fuck your boyfriend really nice and deep,” he said.

Derek bit back a moan and reached up, parting Stiles’ cheeks a bit more so Peter’s cock could fuck into him better. Stiles made a broken little sound at his touch, making his uncle sneer.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? I know he can’t give it to you half this well, it’s okay to let your voice out, let him know how much you’re enjoying it…”

Stiles trembled, his hips pushing back against Derek’s hands as he tried to move into Peter’s thrusts.

“I…”

Peter pulled on his hair harder.

“Go on.”

“It’s… it’s so good…” Stiles said, breathless and feverish. “He’s so deep, Derek, he… he keeps hitting me… right -  _ ah  _ \- right there.”

Derek had to close his eyes. He couldn’t help it, his body moved on it’s own, fucking the air aimlessly. Shit, he was so turned on.

Peter laughed.

“That’s right. And you better remember it, because my stupid nephew won’t be able to do it… Maybe you should get a dildo to peg him with, Dere,” he offered offhandedly. “Maybe then I wouldn’t have to take care of him for you.”

Stiles’ cock kept weeping onto his chest.

Peter sped up, his cock almost a blur as he fucked into Stiles, the boy’s hole reddened and stretched around the girth of him.

There were a string of breathy, deep moans coming from Stiles. He didn’t seem to be able to stop himself. His cock was jerking above Derek.

Peter practically growled, shifting on his knees, the sound of his skin slapping against Stiles’ loud in Derek’s ears from this close.

“Come on you needy little bitch, show your boyfriend how much you like his uncle’s cock!” he ordered, his voice deep and demanding. 

Derek couldn’t really fault him for obeying.

The feeling of Stiles’ come splattering to his skin made him shake, pushing him close to the edge even was he could feel Peter stilling with a grunt.

“Fuck. That wasn’t bad,” his uncle said, grinning.

He reached down to hold Derek’s head in place, gripping his hair tightly as he pulled out.

For a second, he didn’t know why, then Peter’s cock popped out from Stiles’ hole wetly, leaving it open and gaping.

Gaping enough that all the slick and come inside him dripped down, covering Derek’s face.

His heartbeat stuttered as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
